


Hidden Hybrids

by Kiochii



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, pokemon human relationship, team rocket trouble, will add more as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiochii/pseuds/Kiochii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human pokemon hybrids are a rare species thought to be a thing of legend or myth yet little to people know they exist and live hidden amongst them. Ash Ketchum is an extremely rare breed of hybrid. One of only three left of his special bloodline and an even rarer shiny version he lives his life as a normal human believing all he had was just a special ability of being able to speak to pokemon. Kept in the dark about his heritage Ash is about to go on his pokemon journey with his partner Pikachu his one momento from the five years he spent living with his aunt. What will the world hold for the young, clueless hybrid child as he travels, makes new friends both human and pokemon and confronts the evils that trail after his every step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is just the prologue. Depending on how popular it is I may or may not continue to work on it. This one's survival will be purely based off of the readers Kudo's and comments so please don't hesitate to give me your opinion and tell me what you think. The tags of underage and rape are there for a reason. In our society Ash is considered under aged, in pokemon world well who knows and I'm serious about the rape although there will be good reason for it and I WILL try and warn you before you read it. So hope you enjoy the story!

Fear, fear permeated in the deepest parts of the forests surrounding the small town of Pallet as a young red headed woman ran with all her might through the maze of large trees. A strong, well trained purrsian trotted next to its trainer keeping its gold eyes flicking about watching for any signs of danger to come as he and his master ran, searched, protecting the precious bundle wrapped in the woman’s arms. Fear was gripping at her heart like a vice as tears burned deep within her eyes.  
“Arna! Please I beg of you show yourself!”  
The woman was searching, searching for the one being who could help her precious bundle, the gift her beloved left to her before being captured by the vile team rocket. She stopped near the largest, oldest trees that were hidden in the deepest, most well protected, untouched places within the forests surrounding her home town of pallet. She had returned six months ago only to find herself with a gift that needed to be protected. Thus here she was searching for the one to protect said gift.  
“Lady Arna I need your help! I know you are here, my beloved, my husband spoke of you to me and said if I were to ever need for anything I should find you so please, please, please show yourself to me!”  
The woman collapsed at the base of the trees as their large roots provided her with a place to rest her burning, weary body as hot tears boiled over and slid down her dirt stained cheeks. Her cat like pokemon snuggling up to her feeling its masters distress and wishing it could do something for her.  
As the two sat in companionable silence the air started to grow cold even though it was near midday in the middle of the summer scorches. The sudden change in temperature caused the woman to jump to her feet as ice crackled and crept down the thick trunks of the trees turning them into large frosted gems standing proud and glittering in the suns rays like diamonds.  
Casting her gaze up to the branches of the large trees the woman’s brown eyes landed on a surreal sight. Standing on a thick branch was a woman with soft layered blue hair the fluttered down to her shoulders to just above her hips. Attached to each shoulder blade were a pair of beautiful, large, blue feathered wings that sparkled as if they had frost constantly dancing on the feathers. A river like tail twisted down one of her legs to tuck against talon feet that gripped the branch. Her eyes were a matching blue with flecks of pale blue almost white specks that stared down at her as if she could see through to her soul.  
The red headed woman was stunned into silence as she stared at the being that stood proud on the branches glittering like the ice under her talons. This was the first hybrid besides her own husband that she had ever seen. She knew that they were extremely rare and that her beloved and his sister were the last of the legendary class hybrids in existence.  
“Considering you know of my existence this deep within the woods and the fact that you know my name it is courteous that you tell me yours and what brings you into my domain, human.”  
The red headed woman bowed her head courteously as shivers of nervousness caressed her skin as she mentally gave a prayer that her searching was not in vain.  
“Yes lady Arna, my name is Delia and my. . . .mate as you would call it was your brother whom has been taken hostage by a cruel group known as team rocket. Before he was taken from me he had unknowingly left me with a precious gift that I wish to ask of you to protect.”  
Arna raised her brow as she tilted her head slightly before narrowing her eyes at Delia contemplating the woman’s words. As she opened her mouth to speak she was interrupted by the sudden movement of the bundle in the redhead’s arms and the soft mewls and cries of young. Eyes widening slightly Arna opened her large wings and glided down to the forest floor with a soft whish. Once settled on the soft earth the talon like feet morphed into a humanoid shape with pops and cracks.  
Reaching out semi-sharp clawed hands Arna gently pulled back the wrap to reveal the cherubic face of a newborn who tilted into its mothers chest giving low mewls in discomfort. Arnas blue eyes widened and her now visible feathered ears twitched as she saw the small sparkling baby blue tail flick out from the blankets before tucking itself back in. Cat like ears twitched on the sides of the child’s head where its human ears should be and its silk black tuffs of hair looked as if the tips had been dipped in baby blue paint that sparkled slightly with each movement.  
“This child, it’s a hybrid but how? I have never seen one born into a shiny form like this. What is the childs name and who does he belong to?”  
Arnas curious filled gaze flickered to Delia who gave the boy a soft motherly smile as she cradled him close to her.  
“Silly Arna this is your nephew, Ashura Katchem. Or more commonly known as Ash since Ashura is a name from your kind and would be a dead give away to his heritage. Well not counting the ever so lovely ears and tail.”  
Arna’s eyes dilated as she leaned in and breathed in deep spelling the crisp scent of a new born hybrid and his parents blood that ran through his veins. It was an intoxicating scent of a child born of a loving union with parents that both adore him. As she breathed out her eyes returned to normal as a soft smile spread on her lips. Pulling back from the child her form morphed as her wings folded and molded into tattoos on her shoulders and arms and the tail sank into the flesh of her left leg where it was originally twisted. The longer portion of her hair melted off to shoulder length but kept its blue hue while her eyes lost the sparkling flecks and her ears rounded. Once finished she looked like any other human to walk the plant except with an air of grace and an aura of power following her every step.  
“Between the age of four to five the little one will take on his human form until he reaches maturity. Until then he will remain looking like the cute little bundle of joy. Tell me Delia what is it you wish to do? How to you purpose we protect your youngling if this so called evil organization is out there looking for my kind?”  
Dalia cast her gaze to her little bundle of joy who just snuggled closer to her breast as he yawned showing off rows of milk teeth, sharp and small. Like rows of little needles ready to sink into soft unsuspecting flesh at any moment it was the main reason why she could breast feed him but she didn’t mind. It just meant it would make what she had in mind that much easier on both him and herself. Taking a deep breath to calm herself and steel her nerves she looked into Arnas strong blue eyes that watched her with a ever present cold glint.  
“I would like you to raise him for the first five years of his life. Everyone knows I was with child when I left but I told them I was going to my sisters place to allow her to raise my unborn child since I didn’t have a place of my own. Which is mostly true I really don’t have a place to return to although it wouldn’t be hard to get one with my savings. No one knows that little bit of information and I hope to keep it that way so I can put off on bringing him back home with me. Please Arna I beg of you to do this for me, protect and raise my child for me.”  
Arna watched as Dalia bowed flow to her with her shoulders shaking slightly from fear of rejection. A few stray tears slid down her cheek sparkling like gems in the sun light as they fell to the ground. Reaching out she placed a gentle hand on the young woman’s shoulder and pushed slightly forcing her to look her in the eyes.  
“You’re a brave woman for making your way here to the depths of the forest just for the safety of another. I would be more than happy to raise the child but on one condition.”  
Arna narrowed her eyes at Dalia as she watched the emotions twist on her face from excited, to pure joy and just to plummet to worry at the concept of conditions.  
“The condition is that you must visit once a month for at the least three days. No child should go five years without seeing their mother even with the power of kin a bond worn by age will still break a powerful connection. This is an important time in the child’s developing life he needs his mother in his life. Do you agree to these terms?”  
It took Dalia a few moments to realize what Arna had said before settled in like a bomb and blew the damn of her tears as they fell in rivets down her dust covered cheeks. Relief washed over her like a wave as she slumped to her knees cooing to her son. It was in that moment that she knew that the first five years of her baby boys life would be the safest years of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter two. A big thanks to my reviewers on chapter one is spurred me on to type up this chapter. Just a warning for those who don't like such surprises THIS IS A TIME JUMP!  
> On another off note I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!

Ash yawned as he stretched his stiff joints free from all their aches and pains. A vibrant hum of excitement coursed through his veins as he leapt from bed and ran into the living room where his mother and aunt were waiting for him. Coming to a skidding stop next to the dinner table he came face to face with two women one with reddish brown hair and warm brown eyes and the other with sparkling blue eyes and short blue hair.  
“Auntie! It’s been forever since your last visit, are you here to watch me get my first pokemon?”  
Ten year old Ashura Ketchum had lived with his beloved aunt Arna for the first six years of his life until his mother could take care of him. Although he doesn’t remember much of his years with his aunt he did remember the feeling of the forest they lived and as well as her constant companionship. From there his mind would grow hazy the more he tried to remember but just shrugged it off.  
Arna just chuckled at her nephews antics as she crossed her pale legs one over the other shaking her head. She couldn’t help but to smile at the excited gleam that twinkled in his chocolate colored as he ran a nervous hand through his silky black locks. Although she dearly missed the boys adorable mew tail she knew this form was necessary to keep him safe from both himself and those who wished to use him for their own misdeeds.  
“Of course little one I wouldn’t miss this even if the world was about to drop into oblivion at the hands and powers of the ancient beasts.”  
She let loose a somewhat sinister chuckled as she flashed sharp k-9’s that sparkled white like freshly fallen snow before settling her cool blue eyes back on her beloved nephew.  
“Not that they would ever do anything against me.”  
She gave him a playful wink which caused Ash to beam at his one and only aunt who just gave him her own smirk as she leaned back in her chair and took a sip of the chai tea that Delia had given her. She took a deep whiff of the aromatic vanilla and cream sent twirling up in lazy swirls from the warm cup of all natural drink. As she tilted the cup in her lips to take a sip her eyes flashed over to the clock hanging on the wall taking note of the time. Giving a small huff of satisfaction she twitched her gaze to her nephew who was munching happily on his breakfast clearing her throat she looked to her nephew with a mischievous gleam in her eye that only Delia caught.  
“My, my little one weren’t you due at the professors at ten? It’s almost time to be ready at his doors do you think you can make it?”  
Ash’s eyes widened as he looked up at the clock to see that it was five minute till ten. Gasping he quickly shoveled all his breakfast into his mouth before speeding up the stairs getting dressed in record time before speeding out the door with a quick ‘see ya’ to his mother and aunt.  
Arna couldn’t help but laugh at the boys speed as she slid her eyes over to Delia who was giving her a ‘really’ look.  
“What can I say there’s a special partner there that I’m hoping the ever so loving professor will bequeath to him. The boy was hoping to get one of the three main starters but his destiny is elsewhere. The partner he’ll retrieve will be, once he gains its respect, his greatest ally.”  
Delia gave her sister-in-law a wistful smile as Arna turned her full body back to face her to lean her body against the table. She watched as the blue haired woman sighed before giving a half hearted glair at the red head.  
“What troubles you Delia? You’re rarely this somber.”  
Delia just shook her head before heading back to her dishes to clean the spoils of the morning meal.  
“I just don’t think it’s right letting him wonder off from the safety of Pallet town. I mean even you have said he has reached his unstable period and who knows when his blood will awaken.”  
Arna flashed a soft smile tilting her head as the light from the sun shimmered on her pale frost covered skin. Holding up her up she took a deep breath in and then released it in a cool breath that encompassed her cup of tea turning the once scalding liquid into a pile of slush. Dumping the ball of slush into her mouth and swallowing it with ease her eyes flashed to their normal frosty hue.  
“That is exactly why he should leave on this adventure. He has at the most five years before his father’s blood fully settles in his veins and that is when I will take him to the valley of hybrids to train and learn how to control his form and power. Then we’ll return to the blessed forest where he spent the first six years of his life and from there the choice will be his weather to find a mate or explore the world as the hybrid he is. Besides the travels will help him get in touch with that side of his blood without it overwhelming him so it will be good for him. Also it’s not like he’ll be traveling alone, he’ll have the pokemon and if you really think it was my power alone that’s been guarding him all these years well.”  
At that Arna’s eyes flashed with mirth as she scooted back her chair and lifted herself from her comfortable place at the table. Giving a long stretch to let the bones in her spine pop back into alignment she started to make her way over to the door motioning for Delia to follow.  
Complying too her wish Delia followed Arna out onto the dirt path that wound its way up to the pokemon laboratory where a hoard of news reporters and fangirls were pushing and shoving their way to get a glimpse of the new trainers. The main focus was on a boy with brown spiky hair and a somewhat cocky attitude as he flipped his bangs up smiling at the girls making them squeal. The boy had a blue turtle pokemon called squirtle by his side.  
“All right ladies calm down the great Gary Oak is here to start his journey. I can only begin to thank you lovely ladies for being here for the start of my quest to become pokemon master.”  
The boy gave another proud pose with a haughty smirk on his lips causing the girls to squeal once more making Arna raise her brow questioningly as she crossed her arms over her chest. She watched the boy preen like a peacock as the cameras flashed. She just shook her head as she cast her blue eyes up the hill to where her nephew was trudging down a scowl etched on his face dragging a disgruntled yellow mouse behind him.  
Delia watched as her sister-in-law cast her gaze to the left holding her hand over her mouth as he shoulders shook with wisps of laughter chiming out of her only to be muffled. Knitting her brow in confusion she cast her gaze out to see what would cause such a reaction from the stoic woman only to have her sight settle on her son and the very uncooperative Pikachu being dragged behind him by a string.  
‘Yup that is definitely what caused her sudden outburst’ Delia thought as she shook her head in slight mirth as she let out a friendly sigh. Plastering on her brightest smile as she squashed all her fears of letting her hybrid son loose in the world she quickly approached the boy who beamed once his brown eyes settled on his two most important people.  
Ash couldn’t help but beam at his mom and aunt as they approached him and Gary’s growing crowd of horrors left from the front gate. He couldn’t deal with his rival at that moment. Thanks to being lat to the lab Ash had ended up with a very moody Pikachu who absolutely detested going into its pokeball and preferred sending a shocking wake up call to its new trainer. Yet that wasn’t the weirdest thing that had happened to him. It was what had happened the second he had stepped into the lab and he was suddenly assaulted with a massive headache.  
=FLASHBACK=  
Excited about getting his pokemon partner Ash bolted through the lab doors out of breath and a good five minutes late to the meeting. From the second he had stepped into the pokemon infested building a constant throbbing behind his eyes and a ringing in his ears had assaulted him but his adrenaline kept it at bay enough for him to function normally.  
Ash cast his sight around the sterile white room as he heart palpitated against his chest in a playful, fluttering, excited rhythm as the blood rushing and ringing in his ears dulled to a murmur of noise. Blinking a few times Ash jumped as he heard the voice of the elderly Oak behind him. Turning on his heals he looked to the smiling man flashing his own beaming smile as the man’s muffled voices struggled to push through the hum still buzzing in his head.  
After a few moments of concentrating on the professors’ voice he could finally hear enough of it to know what he was saying. He breathed a sigh of relief that he could hear him only for it to catch in his throat as the professor told that there were no more starter pokemon left.  
“That can’t be professor Oak I just have to start my journey today! Isn’t there some other pokemon you can give me to start with?”  
Professor Oak gave me a kind smile as he let out a sigh and pressed a button on the side of the containment unit which opened up a small hole in the middle and popped out a pokeball with a lightning bolt etched on its surface.  
“There is this one that I could give you but just a fair warning Ash this pokemon is extremely stubborn and quite temperamental. I found it in the depths of the old woodlands when I got lost one afternoon. It was injured and leaning against one of the larger trees. The thing that caught my eye wasn’t the pokemon at first but the tree which was completely encased in ice even though it was the middle of summer. It was quite a fascinating phenomenon thus I took in the young pokemon, treated its wounds and kept it here.”  
He pressed the button on the end of the ball and tossed it up in the air releasing the pocket monster from its home to reveal a yellow mouse pokemon that shook its head in annoyance. It’s tail was in the shape of a lightning bolt and it looked a little on the plump side as it’s orange colored cheeks sparked in annoyance while its round eyes glared up at Ash.  
Ash tilted his head as it huffed and spoke since to his ears he couldn’t hear the usual Pika pii from the yellow mouse but a mangled, gargled mix between actual words and the normal poke speak. It brought on a new wave of nauseating buzzing and pulsing headache making him blink a few times disoriented before he shook his head in annoyance to clear it.  
Beaming at the professor Ash grabbed the pokeball from the elderly man his eyes sparking with new life as he nodded happily.  
“It may not have been my first choice but as my aunt always says one must make the best of any situation presented to them and make every option given to them a possible masterpiece. I’ll take this Pikachu and we’ll be the best partners this world has ever seen!”  
Ash cheered as he tried to toss the pokeball at the Pikachu to return it only to have the ball come flying back in his face fallowed by an annoyed thunderbolt.”

=FLASHBACK END=

Ash huffed and rubbed his temple realizing the buzzing from earlier and the strange mangled voices continued to assail his mind mostly coming from the Pikachu who was sulking behind him mumbling to itself. It was then that Ash felt the cool presence of his aunt cut through his torment as her cold body pressed against his in a loving hug and her voice sliced through the din of noise silencing it completely and freezing the headache over with her gentle breath against his ear. She spoke just barely above a whisper so only he could hear her words.  
“Remember to only speak to them when you are alone for when you speak with the beasts you will no longer speak in the mortal words. Not until you can get used to and find the difference between the words.”  
Ash sucked in a long breath as all the mangled, warbled sounds in his head finally broke through and the voices of many buzzed before dying down completely as if the voices were never there. The only voice left being the one mumbling rude obscenities behind him with a sulky lit and a small jolt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. This was a pretty interesting chapter for me to type up. I really do love Arna's personality She is a very laidback cool person but loves messing with her nephew. Also I know from this chapter it seems like I don't like Gary Oak but just to put all Oak fans at ease I FRICKEN LOVE THE GUY!! I just found him to be a snob in the beginning of the anime thus I felt it was only appropriate to portray that as such. I adore how his grows up through his travels and interactions with Ash and will try and do my best to portray that as well in my story. I'm actually debating on making him a travel companion for Ash later but that's only because I CANNOT STAND MISTY FOR THE LIFE OF ME!!! I hate her sorry for Misty fans but I really find her VERY annoying but I love brock. To be honest the only female character I actually liked was Dawn lol. See ya next chapter and again PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the prologue again I will work on the first chapter but I will post it ONLY if people like the beginning. Thanks again for reading to this point. Please Koodo's and comment. Ciao~


End file.
